Fairy Tail: Erza's sister
by LazyMorning
Summary: Erza is known for being the guild's strict and strong Titania , but what happens when she hears about the chance that she could find her sister, Lora? This story contains: ErzaxNatsu, slight GrayxOC, GrayxLucy, slight LokexOC, JuviaxLyon, and more!
1. Chapter 1: Finding Lora

**Hewo, LazyMorning here with a new story! X3 I finally was able to draw my own character so yea I decided to test her out in a fairy tail story cuz it matches her greatly . I do hope you like this fanfic and my OC :D Oh and I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

In the infamous guild, Fairy Tail Team Natsu sat around the bar talking to one another about jobs. Lucy was too busy spacing out, while putting in her word on a job with lots of jewels since she had to pay her rent today. She didn't want to lose her precious home because of the team slacking off. She then turned to Erza who seemed deep in thought as she didn't notice Natsu and gray had been fighting for about 30 minutes straight.

"Erza are you okay? You've been in your own world for the longest…" Lucy asked as she stared at the Titania worriedly. Erza just starred at her for a while then went back to thinking. Mirajane walking over to the group had placed a plate of strawberry short cake in front of her former rival, concerned for Erza as well.

"Master asked for you to come up to the second floor he said it was very important." Mira informed as she brushed some of her long white hair from her bright blue eyes. Erza surprised everyone by pushing her cake away and marching up to the second floor. Lucy and Mira starred off after her and Natsu and Gray stopped fighting to see the Scarlet haired girl saunter off. Natsu broke the silence by dragging Lucy up the stairs after Erza.

"HEY what are you doing Natsu!" Lucy yelped as the dragon slayer dragged her up the stairs, he had a serious look on his face that made her cease her cries for an answer. Natsu placed Lucy behind him as he crept next to the room Erza and Makarov were talking in.

**In Makarov's office**

Erza sat down in one of the chairs waiting for Makarov to speak; she knew from his face that it was important. His eyes had a spark of sadness, as he starred at the Titania knowing his news would cause her great pain. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Erza's voice.

"It's about Lora isn't it…" she said softly as a pearl like tear fell from her cheek onto the palm of her hand. She let her bangs cover her face as she felt vulnerable and weak. 'I knew she couldn't be found…I'm such a failure!' She thought beating herself up about the situation at hand.

Makarov walked across the table and tapped Erza's hand as he didn't want to her cry; she was like one of his eldest daughters. "Fried and Evergreen were able to find a trace. They reported that she was being held captive in a Dark Guild." He informed as he continued," I want you and the rest of your team to check out the guild for any traces of Miyuki. But first make sure you ask either Evergreen or Fried for more info about the guild." He then gave Erza's hand one last squeeze before dismissing her from his office.

**With Lucy and Natsu**

"Hey do you know who Miyuki is?" Natsu asked dumbly as he starred at the blonde looking into her eyes for an answer. Lucy just looked at him for a few seconds then slammed her fist into his head.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?" She screamed angrily as she crossed her arms, soon regretting it as she saw Erza hovering over her with red eyes. She started shaking in fright as she saw Natsu knocked unconscious a few feet away from her. Lucy decided to do the only thing that came to her mind. Lie her ass off.

"H-hi Erza um I was just about to ask Master a question," Lucy said as she slowly inched away from the angry S-class mage as she continued to stare at her with her strangely red eyes. "You and Natsu heard didn't you?" Erza asked in a calm voice that gave Lucy shivers down her spine. All Lucy could do was nod like a maniac and wait for Erza to speak again.

"Well you get Natsu and I'll hunt down for Gray," after that was said the Titania walked down the stairs to search for the Ice-make mage. Lucy sighed as she tried to lift up Natsu which was very hard because he weighed a ton! 'I swear why do I have to do this? I know I'm the only one up here by jeez this is just torture!' She thought as anime tears streamed down her face, and then she got an idea by summoning Virgo.

"Yes princess, Is it time for punishment?" Virgo asked with a spark in her eyes as she starred at her master. Lucy only stuttered out a no and then pointed to Natsu who was semi- conscious at the moment. Mumbling words they pieced together as, "she's so scary…"

"I need you to carry Natsu down stairs I can't do it because he's too heavy—" Lucy then starred in awe as Virgo lifted Natsu over her shoulders with ease and started down the stairs of the guild. "Well at least I don't have to carry him," She sighed in relief as she made her way down the stairs.

**With Erza **

After getting info from Laxus, Erza walked over to Mira with a face that meant business. All Mirajane did was point over at a table were Gray could be seen talking…Well teasing Cana, who was instantly protected by her father, Gildarts who promptly without any effort slammed Gray into the floor. Leaving the rest of the Guild to shake their heads in sympathy for Gray, who struggled to stand up. Erza only shook her head at Gray's stupid attempt to tease Cana, who of course in return high-fived her dad.

"Gray we have to go _now_!" Erza ordered as she angrily yanked him up and stormed out the guild. Only she gave a small nod to Gildarts to signal him what the rush was about. Gray was too stiff to even look up at Erza for she had started creating cracks in the ground from her endless stomping as she went. Soon after a few minutes they were at the train station spotting Lucy shaking a Hysterical Natsu and Happy flying around the two laughing.

"Enough!" Erza ordered as she starred at Lucy and Natsu with disapproving eyes, her outburst caused not only Lucy and Natsu to be quiet but the rest of the people in the train station as well. Everyone had their eyes set on the seething Titania as she scolded her group with her eyes. Then, she sighed as she casted her gaze up at the sky, her eyes not showing any anger anymore but a veil of sadness as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Lucy went to talk to Erza but reluctantly put her hand back down as she knew there was nothing she could do. Natsu was the one he walked over to Erza with concern glossing his eyes; He then took Erza's hand into his, as he used his other hand to turn her head so she would stare at his eyes.

"Erza If it's about that Lora girl, and then I know that we can figure out how to find her," he explained as he stared into her eyes, "You already know that we will do all we can to help her, we're a team and as a team we will fight together!" he smiled brightly as he saw Erza's eyes lighten up a little. He then put leaned in closer to her ear as he put on a serious face.

"I don't want to see you cry anymore okay Erza?" He whispered as he wiped a tear that was crawling its way down her cheek. All Erza did was nod since she was sure Natsu was going to make sure she kept her promise. Ever since the Tower of Heaven, 7 years ago he became very protective of her and made sure he didn't have to see her cry again.

Soon they were boarded on the train, much to Natsu's dismay as he struggled to hang on as his motion sickness got the best of him. The group laughed as they heard him mumble into the seat about how Wendy should have come so she could cast troia on him. Little did they know that a pesky snake was watching them in the shadows.

"Hey Gray you sense that?" asked Natsu as he recovered from his motion sickness. Gray nodded as him and Natsu starred into the shadows to see glowering yellow eyes watching their every move. "You ready to fight Pyro?" Gray said turning to Natsu with a smirk on his face. "Always, Stripper" Natsu replied as he dove for the Snake in the corner along with Gray.

"AHHHH," Lucy screamed as she watched the Snake grow arms and began to run over to her and Erza, screeching an ear piercing battle cry. Erza quickly re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and instantly started fighting alongside with Gray and Natsu. All of a sudden the Monster switched up on everyone by swiping at Lucy and Erza, Picking them up and slamming itself into the train's wall and flying out of the huge gap it made.

"Erza, Lucy!" Natsu and Gray cried as they tried to go after the black scaly snake, jumping out the train after the sly monster. They soon were able to see that the reptile had flown up in the sky and was heading toward a cave that was oozing an ominous aura.

"Why would that thing want Erza and Lucy?" Natsu thought aloud as he rubbed his pink hair in confusion. "Maybe it was ordered to do this I mean it went straight past us in a hurry… so it must need them for something big." Gray pointed out as he used his ice-make magic to freeze the ocean so he could skate across it, while Natsu flew with happy.

"Hey guys I see Lucy!" Happy exclaimed as he flew over to her, Natsu and Gray both eager to see who was behind all this. By the time they got to cave's entrance they saw that Lucy was yelling at a dark figure that was too busy laughing like a lunatic to care.

"Where is Erza you monster?!" as she slammed her fist as hard as she could into the man's chest causing him to stubble back a bit. "If you want to know where your friend is she's with Master Akuhei." Laughed Kurai, he ran a hand through his long black hair showing off his red streaks which matched his red eyes. Gray and Natsu had decided this was the time to do a sneak attack, however the same slimy snake had ruined their plans as it hissed at them. Purple venom glistening on its sharp teeth. Both boys winced at the sound of its hiss, which sounded like a high pitched scrape of a knife connecting with metal. Happy was able to swoop in and grab Lucy while Kurai was focused on the guys.

"Natsu I'll handle this guy you go find Erza and that Akuhei guy!" Gray shouted over his shoulder as his hands began to be engulfed by an icy mist. Natsu nodded as him, Happy and Lucy went deeper into the cave in search of their missing team member.

**With Erza and Master Akuhei**

"Why are you doing this? How dare you put my friends in harm's way!" Erza exclaimed angrily as she struggled to break free of the metal chains that held her back, Akuhei only laughed as he walked over to her with a sickening smile. But you had to admit he was a handsome man, as he walked his long black coat followed behind him and his short black hair rustled from the cool wind that crept into the cave. He bent down and placed a hand on Erza's chin making her stare at his deep blue eyes.

'I swear I can't believe I could be so weak to get captured…I need to find a way to get the hell out of here' Erza thought as she turned her head away from Akuhei. He in return snorted as he was getting frustrated at her behavior towards him. This could be told as he kicked rubble from the cave into Erza's face causing her to wince but she still kept a stern face. Being a slave, losing her right eye and losing the life of a close friend had changed the innocent little girl she used to be.

"Why don't you just give up Titania I have a greater advantage," He sneered as he turned around to show a globe, it revealed Kurai fighting off Gray who was using all his effort to not pass out. His wounds were to gruesome to stomach, Erza could only swallow her pain as she watched Gray get kicked into the Cave wall, The ball then showed Natsu, Lucy and Happy as they were nearing where she and Akuhei were.

Erza then couldn't take it anymore as she thrashed around causing the chains to rattle and crack; her eyes were shadowed by her scarlet hair. The chains broke from the strength that was forced upon it, Erza re-quipped into her Armadura Fairy armor not wasting time to put one of her swords against his throat.

"Oh I see I'm dealing with the _real _Titania now!" He said dryly as he moved out the way before he could be sliced by the angry women in front of him. He smirked as he heard her friends calling out her name desperately, he enjoyed watching her tense up as she regained her stance. 'Time to have some fun with this,' Akuhei smiled as he lifted up his hand the cave's walls began to shake wildly and soon Erza was hit by a huge flying piece of rock. She shakily got back up as she set up her swords both shining with a blinding green light, lunging for Akuhei's heart. However, a figure stepped in the middle of the attack…

"Erza-nee!"

* * *

**Ok, so that's the end of Chapter 1, I hope you guys liked it. Plz do review and stay tuned for the second Ch.! I'll make sure to make the next chapter better than this one.**

**~LazyMorning**


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions and The Plan

**Fairy Tail: Erza's Sister**

_Chapter 2: Confessions and The Plan_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail however I do own Lora (I had to change her name because it wasn't working for me .) Oh my goodness I forgot to explain Lora's age and Personality too. I probably will later on be able to post a link on my drawing of her since it's my spring break now *happy dance* I don't think that explaining what she looks like in the story will cut it so here's what I came up with.**

**Name: Lora Scarlet**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17 due to the 7 year skip she's 24**

**Appearance: Long maroon hair like her big sister Erza, with sharp violet eyes and a beauty mark on her right cheek that helps tell her apart from Erza. She is 5'8 and can usually be caught wearing her blue tank top with a big dark green bow, green buttons and purple stripe lining.**

**Magic Type: Magic Manipulation **

**Personality: Lora has a unique way of expressing her emotions, so when she is sad, angry, or happy she has her magic pen and is drawing away in her never ending sketchbook (she created while she was held captive by Akuhei). ****She could be seen drawing with Reedus; she can be lazy at times and has a temper like Erza****.** **Her magic does have its limits since she can only take over one opponent's magic ability at a time. And taking over multiple magic abilities can drain her magic source rapidly. Lora gets along well with most of the guild members except for Juvia due to her liking Gray and Aries due to her background with Loke. Though she can be very sensitive and modest at times she still lets it be known that she's a strong mage. **

**Bio: At the age of 5 Lora was hidden by Erza to escape from being captured by the members apart of the Tower of Heaven. (Doesn't this sound familiar *cough* Kagura *cough* but don't worry I want it this way so when I watch those episodes I can give you guys a chapter about their background.) Barely being able to survive on her own due to her older sister's kidnapping she was ambushed by the leader of a Dark Guild called Grimm's Soul who used her powers to give them ultimate power over the Magic Council(their plan will later be explained in story^^'). Spending 5 years being drained of her magic power she was forced into a deep sleep for 7 years and was finally informed about the Fairy Tail wizards being saved from Tenrou Island. **

**Love/Crush: Gray and Loke**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

**Recap: **

_**Erza couldn't take it anymore as she thrashed around causing the chains to rattle and crack; her eyes were shadowed by her scarlet hair. The chains broke from the strength that was forced upon it, **__**taking this as her chance **__**Erza re-quipped into her Armadura Fairy armor not wasting time to put one of her swords against his throat.**_

_**"Oh I see I'm dealing with the **__**real **__**Titania now!" He **__**laughed**__** dryly as he moved out the way before he could be sliced by the angry women in front of him. He smirked as he heard her friends calling out her name desperately, he enjoyed watching her tense up**__**and quickly **__**regain her stance. 'Time to have some fun with this,' Akuhei smiled as he lifted up his hand **__**causing**__**the cave's walls to shake wildly; soon Erza was hit by a huge flying piece of rock. She shakily got back up as she set up herself, her swords both shining with a blinding green light; **__**she aimed **__**for Akuhei's heart. However, a figure stepped in the middle of the attack…**_

_**"Erza-nee!"**_

* * *

"What the… Lora move!" Erza screamed as she watched her little sister spread her arms out in front of Akuhei. Why would she even protect that monster? Surely Erza assumed he had to cause her sibling some kind of pain since he ordered his teammates to attack her team. Though, it wasn't the time to question it. Luckily, Lucy was able to scoop Lora up just before the beam struck Akuhei hard in the chest. The force of it sent him flying into the wall of the cave, the sound of his cracking bones made Lora and Lucy cringe as they laid on the floor breathing heavily.

Erza ran over to Akuhei and swiftly picked him up and threw him to the other side of the cave. Choking on his blood he laughed, spitting next to her feet. Her shoulders automatically shook from her growing anger. Before Erza could think of laying another finger on him, Natsu kicked him into the floor. Smiling he turned to Lucy and Erza while giving them a thumbs up. "That serves him right huh?" Natsu joked trying to lighten the tension in the air. Lucy couldn't help but put on a weak smile at his actions, Natsu will be Natsu for sure.

Lucy stared at the girl next to her, her long, flowing orange hair was sprawled out on the floor as she quietly sobbed. Lucy couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl as she sat up and looked at Erza who was currently more fascinated with the ground, barely uttering a single word. Suddenly, Lucy realized that Gray still hadn't come back from his battle. Scared for his well-being she opened her mouth to remind the rest of the group.

"Oi what did I miss?!" Gray shouted as he ran over to the group more like limped to the group his body covered in dirt, scratches, and bruises. Lucy took a sigh of relief as she smiled, 'Now all we have to do is get Erza out of her shell then we can get the hell outta this place' Lucy thought as she casted another glance at the girl beside her then at Erza. "Lora, why did you interfere?" Erza asked her voice demanding and slightly pained. Do to her careless attempt of trying to kill Akuhei she almost killed her own sister. Natsu and Gray for once stayed quiet as they wanted to see what would happen next. Lucy on the other hand couldn't take it anymore as she watched Lora slowly look up at her sister, ashamed at her attempt in protecting the enemy.

"I didn't want you to kill him because I know you wouldn't want to have his blood taint your weapon." She mumbled in a soft voice, her voice occasionally cracking as she began to sob again. "Besides I don't want to know that my Nee-Chan killed a man" Looking her sister in the eyes violet met violet in a gaze that lasted for at least 10 minutes. Sighing Erza walked over to her little sister and clutched her petite shoulders. "Even if I didn't kill him sometimes you must do what's right but what you did earlier almost broke my heart," Erza admitted, "I made a promise to you when I was taken away to go to the Tower of Heaven that I wouldn't let no one harm you. And just the thought of how I almost killed you back there would tear any person's heart apart. But for now you will be staying with me at Fairy Hills, I don't want you in danger again" Erza explained as she lifted Lora up on her feet and walked towards the exit of the cave. "Come on we have to report back to the Guild I have to talk to master Makarov about our success in finding Lora." She ordered as Lucy and the boys followed after her while Lora was pulled by her older sister.

**To The Guild-**

The walk was unbearable, Erza had her mind set on getting to the guild that she almost bulldozed threw a group of innocent people on their way out of the train. Poor Lora was being dragged while Natsu and Gray bickered behind Lucy about who knows what. And Lucy was stuck in her thoughts about the events that played not much than 3 hours ago. She couldn't put her finger on how Lora mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. "It doesn't make any sense!" She blurted causing everyone in the group to stare at her as if she'd done something horribly wrong. Sweating dropping she stuttered a 'nothing' as she waved off their piercing gazes. 'Man I need to work on keeping my thoughts to myself…' Sighing she dragged her feet on the ground, 'It feels like we've been walking for hours!' She complained looking up at the sky, which turned gray and gloomy. The rain began to fall causing more pressure to the group's current tension.

Soon the Guild's sign came into view and they were at the entrance, Instantly Gray and Natsu started trouble. Lora and Erza disappeared somewhere deep inside the guild, having nothing else to do Lucy took a seat at the bar, placing her head down on the counter top. Mirajane noticing Lucy's strange behavior walked over and started up a conversation. "Lucy, you okay?" she asked clearly concerned for her blonde haired friend. "Aye I'm alright Mira it was just the job that got me thinking a lot." Lucy replied, mostly mumbling it into her arm. Mira hummed as she wondered how she could help, "Would you mind telling me what thoughts you had about it?" She continued, "I'm a good listener." Smiling she pulled up a stool and sat across from Lucy signaling her to start. "Well, Natsu and I overheard Master and Erza's conversation about her sister Lora. So today when we went out to search for her we ran into these two men who obviously were from a Dark Guild that had disbanded not long ago. But to get to the part that is driving me crazy, Lora jumped in front of the leader, Akuhei as if trying to protect him. Even though he held her captive I know it's none of my business but-" Lucy paused knowing Mirajane knew from the start were she was leading to in her explanation. "So Lora is back huh?" Mira said softly, knowing already about Erza and her sister's past, she remembered when she found out about it years ago.

_**~ 15 years ago~**_

"_**Erza stop running away and fight me!" An 11 year old Mira yelled angrily as she watched her scarlet haired rival retreat to the back of the guild. Trailing behind her she opened her mouth to insult Erza only to be stopped by her outburst. "Now is not the time Mirajane!" Erza screamed as she whipped around staring Mira down with a look that could kill. Gasping in surprise Mira stared at her rival, who had begun to sob as tears collected in her violet eyes, her fiery hair shielding her face. "I need to go now either you get out my way or I'm going to push through." Erza warned coldly her eyes shadowed, everyone in the guild was watching silently; never would they have thought that Erza would have such an abnormal moment. However, Mira didn't even budge she wasn't going to let Erza get by so easily. "I said MOVE!" Erza pushed Mira done causing her to hit the floor with a loud 'thud', rushing over to help her, Macao and Wakoba gave Erza a glance and carried Mira over to a table so she could relax her current headache. Erza couldn't take the eyes staring at her, thousands of them piercing her down almost cornering her in her own clouded ball of her mistakes and regrets. 'I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!' She screamed inwardly running out the guild and into the violent, acid like rain. **_

"_**Where is she?!She has to be somewhere!" Erza cried as she ran up and down all Magnolia coming up with nothing. Accepting her defeat, she fell to the wet, cold ground yelling up to the heavens. 'Lora I promise I'll find you hang in there…' She vowed as she continued to bawl her eyes out. Her tears served as her warmth from the chilling rain drops that soaked her down to the bone. Erza was oblivious to the fact that Mirajane was watching the whole thing, quietly sobbing along with her friend do to her connection with Lisanna. **_

_**~End~**_

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, she never thought that Erza would do such a thing to Mira. Mirajane only nodded, dismissing it, "She was only trying to search for her sister, but I was so caught up with trying to protect my ego that I didn't even listen to her, to think that I was like that when I was younger." Mira sighed, "Things did change since we thought Lisanna died, I thought that since she wasn't here I had to bring a touch of good heart to the guild like she did. But now that she's back I realized what I've been doing wrong. I decided that I shouldn't just want to be the best at everything, with that in mind I knew it was time for me to act like the older sibling I'm supposed to be. I'm sure that's why Erza's so strict with Natsu and Gray; she is their "Big sister" in their constant brawls, her intention is to keep it only as two brothers finding their way about who's greater than the other." Mira explained to Lucy who remained so engaged that she neglected to hear the screaming coming from where Erza and Lora went to.

"I have never tried to abandon you on purpose!" Erza shouted her voice cracking slightly, "Then why didn't you even act like you cared about me huh?!" Lora countered back, "I've been there for 7 years Erza I know you were stuck on that island but have you even thought about where I was?" She criticized clenching her fists until her knuckles were white. Erza gasped, "How could you even say that. I've spent every day of my life concerning about your wellbeing, all my thoughts every second of the day wondering how I can get you back!" Lora stepped back in shock, "You did?" Taking a step closer Erza hugged her little sister, "Absolutely it's only me and you left in our family, and as your older sister I take all responsibility in taking care of you."

After that Erza and Lora went to the bar to catch up in the many years they've lost from being apart. "So Erza you still don't have a husband huh?" Lora asked slyly, knowing that her sister would turn into a stuttering mess. Erza ended up choking on her strawberry cake which caused everyone freak out amongst themselves. Luckily, Natsu ceased his brawl with Gray to do what seemed like the Heimlich maneuver on her. Erza coughed up the piece of cake she was choking on thanking Natsu, her dignity demolished but she didn't want to put a waste to her precious cake. Lora had a strange glint in her eye as she watched Natsu walk away to continue his fight with Gray. 'Maybe he will be Erza's fiancé. He has the perfect package: Slightly tanned skin, wild pink hair, curious black eyes and the cutest smile I've ever seen. Now all I have to do is give them a push and Boom I will have her with a man' Lora satisfied with her plan Lora laughed evilly, making the whole guild look at her oddly. She waved them off blushing, 'Guess I got carried away…' Grinning she turned to her target, Natsu, who was current chatting with Gildarts. 'Now all I need to do is find someone who will help me in my plan…'Lora couldn't help but stare at Mira, she had a feeling that she could help she looked like a match maker in her perspective. 'It's worth a shot' Lora thought as she marched over to the bar where Mira was wiping a cup.

She didn't want to jump to her plan too fast so she decided to ease into it with small talk. "Excuse me your name is Mira right?" Lora asked politely, starting up the conversation will be the easy part however getting to the point will be the tricky one. "Yes, do you need something Lora?" Mira smiled as she put the cup in storage and waited for Lora to continue. "Well I've heard about your love of pairing people up in the guild so I was wondering if you could help me get Erza a boyfriend." Lora crossed her fingers hoping that Mira wouldn't turn her offer down. Mira smiled mischievously, "Of course so who's the lucky guy we will be matching her up with?" Lora felt like hopping up from her seat and dancing, 'Now I can get Erza a boyfriend *squeal*'

"Our victim is Natsu."

* * *

Uh oh what has Lora and Mira planned for our favorite pink-haired dragon slayer? So yea imma end it here cuz I've been working on this till the morning staying up to proof read it to death so you grammar freaks won't come after me because of a spelling error .. If you have any advice for me and if I do have spelling errors or if you are confused about something feel free to PM me or leave it as a review.

Happy Easter!

LazyMorning


	3. Chapter 3: Capture the flag anyone?

**Fairy Tail: Erza's Sister**

**Chapter 3: A game of capture the flag and The Encounter**

**I got you guys good I would never end a story that quickly it was just a prank for April fools even though I posted it the day after and this is late since i re-posted it… Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this because I stayed up till 7 in the morning to get this chapter posted up again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights of its characters go to Hiro Mashima. I do claim all rights over Lora though. Oh and I forgot to put this in her profile but Lora can use Telekinesis so she can talk to her teammates in battle.**

**Recap:**

**She didn't want to jump to her plan too fast so she decided to ease into it with small talk. "Excuse me your name is Mira right?" Lora asked politely, starting up the conversation will be the easy part however getting to the point will be the tricky one. "Yes, do you need something Lora?" Mira smiled as she put the cup in storage and waited for Lora to continue. "Well I've heard about your love of pairing people up in the guild so I was wondering if you could help me get Erza a boyfriend." Lora crossed her fingers hoping that Mira wouldn't turn her offer down. Mira smiled mischievously, "Of course so who's the lucky guy we will be matching her up with?" Lora felt like hopping up from her seat and dancing, 'Now I can get Erza a boyfriend *squeal*' **

"**Our victim is Natsu." **

* * *

Lora and Mira spent most of their time discussing their plan that they forgot to notice that everyone had headed home. Except for Erza who stared at them oddly, 'I wonder what their up too' Sighing she walked over to them. "Oi Lora we need to go and Mira you need your sleep so you should go—" Erza was interrupted by them bombarding her with questions. "What is your idea of the first date?" Lora asked smiling like a Cheshire cat. "What do you like in a boy?" Mira added a glint of mischief in her bright blue eyes. Erza couldn't help but feel a bit scared by their weird questions. "What the hell are you girls talking about?!" Erza yelled as she looked at the two girls who were currently writing down what seemed like her reactions.

"Sorry sis but that's private," Lora teased giggling along with Mira who was still jotting down notes. 'I guess I'll find out soon' Erza thought shaking off the fact that they were giggling like mad men. "Well I think it is time to go now for all of us. We don't want to miss the guild's training session." Erza reminded them, "Training session?" Lora was confused since she just got to the guild and now her sister was talking about some training session. She couldn't help but feel a bit worried since she hadn't used her magic in years. 'What if I mess up? What if it's a test and I fail it? I don't want to embarrass myself in front of the guild. I mean I'm Erza's little sister surely they would have high expectations from the Titania's own sibling.' Her mind was clouded with 'what ifs' and nonstop doubt. Unconsciously she rubbed her hair in frustration, which didn't go unnoticed by Mira and Erza.

"Don't worry Lora I'm sure you'll do fine, think of it as a time to be free with your magic and learn about everyone else's magic ability." Mira assured as Erza nodded in agreement, "Besides everyone in the guild is family we do everything together and for each other. Don't forget that." Erza said patting her sister's head which caused her to whine in displeasure.

"Alright girls time head off to Fairy Hills!" Erza cheered, dragging an unwilling Mira and Lora behind her. "We will continue our plan tomorrow okay?" Lora whispered so her sister could hear, she didn't want her sister to know about them pairing her up with Natsu, that would just ruin the whole secret. Mira nodded flashing the notebook to her with a grin, which caused Erza to look at them. "What is that you're holding Mirajane?" Erza gave them a look of curiosity, "N-nothing Erza-nee," Lora lied, sweating bullets like Mira; who quickly put away the notebook that she had out, smiling innocently. Erza sighed 'These two are going to be a real pain in the ass tomorrow' Looking straight ahead she saw Fairy Hills' structure not far from where they were standing. Once they got to the entrance they began saying their good-byes. "Okay Mira we will see you at the training session tomorrow!" Lora called out to Mira who was making her way down the hall. "Bye guys!" Mira said back opening her door and closing it with a soft click.

**Lora's POV **

I stayed up that night; Erza laid on the bed beside me in a deep sleep softly snoring occasionally, that would be something to put in the notebook. I pulled out my sketchbook and began to draw Erza and Natsu sitting in the grass with his arm around her shoulders. I couldn't help but wonder how Mira and I would get them together; I mean it should be easy since they are absolutely perfect together. He was the missing piece to Erza's heart it's just that Erza is so oblivious to the fact that Natsu likes her. Doesn't she see the way he looks at her? Or the way he is so protective and concerned for her wellbeing?

I made sure to cover the bright blue light from my magic pen out of Erza's sight. I didn't want to be on her bad side already besides I don't want to hear an hour long lecture from her about how sleep is important and so on. 'Wow this is my best work if I say so myself' I was surprised, the color and the detail was so real that It could be a photo. I would've drawn some more but I had slowly began to lose the will of staying up, so I put my beloved art supplies in my bag and drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Day (Normal POV)-**

Natsu and Gray were fighting over something stupid again while Lucy and Erza were talking to Cana, Lora and Mirajane since Kinana was nice enough to help man the bar. Juvia was in the conversation as well but was constantly keeping an eye out on her precious Gray-sama. 'She better keep her eyes to herself or imma give her a good punch in the face' Lora growled as she watched Juvia blush when Gray took off his shirt. This caused the other girls to look at her slyly. "It looks like someone has taking a liking to Gray," Cana said laughing as Lora tried to cover her blush with her sketchbook. "Oi I heard my name what are you girls talking about?" Gray asked as he walked over to the table they were sitting at. Lora blushed even more stuttering like crazy; her voice was barely able to utter a sentence. "H-hi Gray h-how's it going?" Lora felt like she made a complete fool out of herself, while the other girls giggled at the scene before them. Even her dear sister was giggling which made her fall into deeper embarrassment. Gray, clueless to what was going on dismissed it and started up a conversation with her.

"So Lora you ready for the training session? I can't wait to see what magic you use," He said cheerfully showing off his ice make magic by making icy mist come from his fist. Lora's face was now the color of her hair as her hands began to get sweaty, all she could do was nod like a lunatic. Juvia was watching the scene in front of her, her teeth clenching with rage, 'She likes Gray-sama too?! Juvia needs to step up her game...' She thought as she watched Gray laugh at one of Lora's jokes. She didn't even notice that the girls were watching her after she broke off a piece of the table in jealousy. "You okay Juvia? You seem angry…" Lucy asked knowing that Juvia liked Gray also. 'This is horrible I mean I know Juvia likes Gray but Lora too! How am I going to tell him how I feel now?' Lucy thought as she looked over at the two mages, Lora was now fighting off Gray who was desperately trying to get her sketchbook. Growling Lucy saw that the girls had their attention towards her.

"Looks like Juvia isn't the only one who is mad now huh girls?" Cana teased as she chugged down the left over contents of her beer. Lucy hid her blush with her hand, "I'm not mad I'm just um…Hey look it's time for the training session!" Lucy stalled as she pointed to the guild members who were walking out along with the master. "We better hurry up. Hey love birds come on its time for the training session!" Cana called to Gray and Lora who stopped their wrestling and stood up fast, blushing. Her words triggered something in Lucy and Juvia, 'Love birds?! Gray is mine!'

Soon everyone was outside waiting for Makarov's orders, the sun blinded them a bit but everyone was determined in showing how much they improved. "Okay listen up everybody! This year's training session will be capturing the flag so you have 30 minutes to pick your groups of 5 and head to East Forest." After hearing this everyone began a frantic search to find a group.

"We already have 4 in our group so all we need is one more person…" Natsu thought looking around for someone, and then he spotted Lora sitting on a log not far from them. "Hey Lora is free I will ask her to join" He said eagerly as he rushed over to her. "You want to join our group Lora?" He asked staring into her violet eyes. "I don't know I mean I would love to but I'm just not sure if I can control my magic properly…"

"15 minutes left!" Called Makarov everyone was quickly scrabbling to get to the forest while only they remained. Erza couldn't take it anymore as she ran over and scooped up her little sister and ordered the rest of Team Natsu to follow her to the forest.

**Teams: Team Natsu: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Lora **

**Team Levy: Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Jet, and Droy**

**Team Mirajane: Mirajane, Lisanna, Kinana, Cana, and Laki**

**Team Laxus: Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, Elfman, and Bickslow**

**Team Wendy: Wendy, Romeo Alzack, Bisca and Warren **

**At East Forest-**

"Alright so I see everyone is in teams so let's get to the instructions. You and your team members will select an area with a flag of the colors: Blue, Red, Green, Yellow and Purple. You must try and take as many flags as you can get. You may not create alliances with members on other teams. This will be a test to see how you work with each other and how you've improved in your magic abilities. Gildarts, Macao, Wakabo and I will be judging you in your progress. While Reedus will keep score, oh I almost forgot. Exceeds will not be used in this game so they will be disabled to join you until your team has lost. Let the games begin!" Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel bowed their heads in defeat as they parted ways with Happy, Carla and Pantherlily.

Dashing towards the flags each group picked up one and stood waiting for another team to try and take their area. Team Natsu took blue, Team Gajeel nabbed red, Team Mirajane grabbed green while Team Laxus had yellow and Team Wendy had purple.

"Okay so here's the plan Lucy stays here with Lora to keep an eye out on the flag while Natsu, Gray and I go after other team's flags." Erza instructed looking at Lora and Lucy, 'this will give them some time to talk about their crush on Gray it's obvious that they both like him.' She thought as she ran off with Natsu and Gray in tow. After half an hour of searching they finally found Juvia holding a red flag sitting with Levy on a tree stump. Taking this as her chance Erza sneaked over behind them, with her Hearts Kreuz sword in her hand she pressed it up against Juvia's throat. Gray and Natsu gasped in shock at Erza's blunt actions while Juvia silently freaked up but covered it up with an emotionless façade. 'This is Juvia's chance to show Gray that she is much better than Lora!' Juvia thought as she used her magic to turn her body into water making Erza's sword slide straight through. "Juvia will not let you get our flag!" She said Levy nodded along with her partner getting ready to use her magic on them also.

"Gray, Natsu you two go ahead I will take care of these two" Erza ordered as she re-quipped into her Purgatory Armor, aiming her sword at her targets. Even though Levy and Juvia looked determined they were a bit off ease fighting an S-class mage. She had the obvious advantage but they wanted to prove their strength for the same reason, to empress the guy they liked. Juvia charged first sending a beam of water at Erza, who dodged it with ease. Levy took this as her chance to use her Solid Script: Guard to protect her and Juvia from a hit from Erza's spiked axe. The barrier started to crack from the intense pressure so Levy and Juvia jumped back, dodging a swipe that could have nearly killed them.

"I see you two have thought this out well but that is not going to make me go easy on you, if you want to prove you have gotten better then you need to bring more of a fight!" Erza boomed as she swung her axe to the right blocking their path of escape. Juvia used Water Lockto capture Erza in a bubble of water which cut off her oxygen. Erza was able to find a way out by using the spikes on her weapon to pop a hole through it. Breathing heavily she was able to dodge Levy's Solid Script: Fire just in time.

Erza swung her axe at Levy and Juvia's legs causing them to fall over in pain, the spikes made their legs bleed almost instantly. Erza took this opportunity to try pick up the flag but was stopped by Juvia's Water Slicer which knocked her back but wasn't enough to cause a tear in her armor. "So I see you're not going to give up." Erza began but Levy ceased her with another blow of her fire. 'I guess I will have to go through more drastic measures.' Erza thought re-quipping into her Flight Armor, 'If I can use my speed I will be able to get that flag.'

Running towards the two blue haired mages she used her sonic claw to attack them from every angle. This caused Levy and Juvia to cry out in pain as each slash resulted into tears in their clothes and wounds on their open skin. "We aren't giving up Erza we will show master that we can defeat you!" Levy panted standing up on shaky legs. Juvia nodded as she too was fighting through the agonizing pain of her wounds. Erza finished them off with another slash, letting out one last cry the two mages passed out together with weak smiles on their faces. Even though they lost, they were able to put up a fair fight with the great Titania. Erza picked up the flag and smiled warmly at them, "Good job girls" Erza went deeper into the forest to find Natsu and Gray. Gildarts came over and picked up the two mages to carry them out of the game.

"Team Gajeel has been defeated! Erza has taken the red flag!" Makarov announced causing the remaining groups to jump into action. There could only be one winner and they wanted to claim victory.

**With Lucy and Lora-**

The two mages sat against a tree, bored at how they were the only ones in the area. Lucy sighed, "Isn't someone going to come I mean we aren't that far." She complained playing with a mushroom that lay by her feet. "Well I think it's good for now I mean I'm not ready to take up anyone yet…" Lora admitted as she took out her magic pen and began drawing a picture of a nearby animal. "What type of magic do you have anyway?" Lucy asked curiously, staring at Lora who tensed up a bit but soon relaxed. "You'll find out sooner or later" Lora assured as she continued her drawing, the small purple creature stayed still which made it easier for her to get every detail. But that didn't last for long as it ran away. Sensing that something was wrong Lora looked straight ahead to see Laxus and Elfman walking towards them. "Lucy it looks like we have company." Lora stated as she pointed towards the two men who were now running at them. 'Finally I can now see what type of magic she uses. But we are up against a powerful S-class mage and a strong takeover mage…' Lucy thought carefully thinking over a good plan she looked over at Lora who stood in place.

"Well I see we ran into the Celestial mage and the newbie," Laxus laughed his hands engulfed in lightning bolts while his partner Elfman went into his Beast's Soul takeover form laughing as well. "So are you gonna stand there laughing or are you gonna fight us?!" Lora barked as she put up her fists ready to use hand to hand combat. 'I need them to attack first so I can use my manipulation magic all I have to do is wait for them to make their move' Lora strategy seemed flawless but Laxus and Elfman refused to attack first. Lucy took this chance to attack, "Open the Gate of the Ram, Aries!" Aries appeared with a cloud of pink smoke, moving shyly in front of Lucy. Using her wool magic she was able to throw Elfman and Laxus off course. However they got back up and prepared to use their magic.

Charging at the two girls Elfman sent a punch towards Lora who instantly blocked it and kicked him in his stomach. Unfazed, Elfman sent Lora flying with a swipe of his hand, which sent her into a tree. "Lora!" Lucy shouted in shock as the maroon haired mage lifted up shakily wiping the blood off the corner of her mouth. "I-is that all you got? I bet you I could do better!" She taunted, running up to Elfman she head-butted him into a boulder that rested across from them. Lucy gasped in shock at how she was able to get an advantage on Elfman, who at the moment was twice her size. 'Aries I need you to go behind Laxus and attack him with your wool magic.' Lora ordered using her telekinesis; nodding Aries did as she was told which was used as a distraction. Laxus whipped around to attack Aries but Lucy closed her gate and called out Scorpio. Smiling the celestial spirit used his sand buster technique to send a gust of sand towards Laxus and Elfman causing them to be blinded from the attack Lora made on them. Using her manipulation she transformed into the female version of Elfman, the white hair cascading down her shoulders her body covered in red and green fur with long yellow horns jutting out from the tip of her forehead. "So that's what type of magic she uses..." Lucy whispered in awe as she looked at the female replica of Elfman. Not wasting any time Lora tackled Elfman down, the ground dented with his shape. Noticing that the yellow flag which lay forgotten on a nearby mushroom Lucy ran over to grab it. Only to be blocked by Laxus, who had successfully defeated Scorpio who was barely conscious and caked with dirt and bruises. "We are sorry Lucy." He apologized as he disappeared back to the spirit world.

Laxus gathered enough lightning in his fists and slammed his fist into the ground creating an explosion; Elfman already knew what Laxus was planning and jumped right before it happened. Lora was the only instantly paralyzed crying out in pain as the bolts traveled up her vulnerable body. Since she had threw Lucy up into a tree for safety. Lora tried her best to fight off the feeling of her body slowing down, collecting as much energy as she could she "Re-quipped" herself into Laxus' magic ability. Slowly the pain started to go away until Lora was fully able to move her body. Laxus growled sending a punch of lightning at Lucy. Clenching her eyes shut she waited to get hit by the blow but it never came for Loke had blocked it just in time. "Loke how did you…" Lucy paused remembering how Loke said that spirits could open their gates on their own too. Loke covered Lucy's eyes and used his Lion Brilliance to blind Laxus and Elfman. Lora used her newly gained speed to snatch the flag, "Team Laxus has been defeated! Lora has brought Team Natsu as the leading group!" Makarov announced again Laxus and Elfman were then showed the way back to the center of the forest by Gildarts.

"Yes we did it!" Lora cheered running over to hug Lucy who hugged back while Loke joined in. "We should look for the others," Loke suggested pushing up his sunglasses, "Well I know that Gray and Natsu will be easy to find all we have to do is look for a trail of destruction and we'll catch up with them." Lucy joked making Loke nod in agreement and Lora giggle. As they walked deeper in the forest they grew bored Lora passed the time by walking in the water looking at the colorful rocks, occasionally kicking water around. Finally they saw a flash of pink running through the trees. "That has to be Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed running over to get a close look, "Come on Lora!" she called now many yards away from them. Lora wasted no time in catching up with her since Loke had to go back to the spirit world to regain his strength.

Lora noticed something wrong with the figure as it started to turn from Natsu's figure to a man in a black cloak flashing a sinister smirk at Lora. "Lucy don't take another step that's Akuhei!" Lora screamed causing Lucy to pause staring at Akuhei who stood about 10 feet from her. "How dare you show your face around here?" Lora roared her eyes flashing, knuckles white and teeth clenched. She was beyond angry this was the man that made her spend all her younger years being drained of her magic energy for his own personal gain of ultimate power. And he stooped as low as to show his face again? Lora's mind was clouded with anger; which was shown in her actions. By using her magic ability she was able to increase her speed to punch him in the face, making him fly across the forest not waiting for him to get on his feet Lora jumped on him and punched away at his stomach. The earth caster mage coughed up blood onto Lora's face, smiling at her disgust. 'What joy it brings me to watch her squirm like this.' He thought pushing her off of him, he jumped back sending sharp rocks her way, but she stood still not attempting to dodge it. Soon she was pelted by them; scratches marked her milky white skin as her body was caked with tears and blood. Collapsing to the ground she struggled to stand up, seeing that her teammate needed help Lucy went to aid her. "Don't come any closer Lucy I got this!" Lora stopped her as she managed to get enough strength to stand on her own. Lucy could only watch as Akuhei continued to kick Lora right back down every time she got back up. Her cries of pain broke Lucy's heart.

"Lora, Lucy where are you?!" distant voices called, Akuhei not wanting anyone to interfere with their battle used his earth magic to create an escape route underground. "I'll see you soon Lora," He said giving her one last smirk before he was became a part of the ground. "That bastard I will kill him!" Lora howled tears sliding down her cheeks; Lucy went to comfort her but was stopped by the rest of Team Natsu rushing over. "We won the game guys!" Natsu beamed but halted as he examined Lora's wounds. "Lora what the hell happened?!" Erza yelled as she rushed over to her beaten sister. "A-Akuhei came here and I tried my best but I couldn't match up to his power." Ashamed Lora turned her head away, "I'm not worthy of being a mage in Fairy Tail I'm just not strong enough" Lora cried the tears coming faster.

"Don't say that Lora I mean without your guidance we wouldn't have beaten Laxus and Elfman." Lucy reminded Lora looked up at her with sad eyes. "But—" Lora began but was interrupted by Erza hugging her, "It doesn't matter how strong you are Lora it only matters at how hard you try." Erza told as she ran a hand threw her sister's long crimson hair. "Fairy Tail welcomes people with a good heart and a reason to strive for what they believe in and that's what you have Lora." Natsu added giving Lora his famous smile, Lucy and Gray nodded in agreement. They all shared a big group hug laughing together as a team, "Okay now let's get back because I don't think I'm gonna last longer like this," Lora claimed giving the group a weak smile as she pointed at her many scars.

"Alright I got Lora so let's go," Gray said lifting up the crimson haired mage gently making her blush a soft shade of pink. 'I think I can get used to being in a guild.' Lora thought blissfully as Gray carried her bridal style following the rest of the group. 'I'll let it slide for now I mean she has been through a lot and she looks rather happy' Lucy thought smiling at Lora who had hearts in her eyes as she pressed her face against Gray's bare chest.

* * *

Okay this was the longest chapter I have ever written, I'm actually surprised I was able to keep it up for so long. I do apologize if there are any errors in it. Please review or PM me! I really want to know how you feel about the chapter or what confused you about it. I'm looking forward to seeing you in chapter 4!

LazyMorning


End file.
